Gate to Vannas 7: Mother of SG-1
by AkinaSky
Summary: After the devastation of Sam's actions in "For the Good of SG1", Jack and Daniel must learn to deal with what's happened and hope to learn to forgive one of their best friends. Then enter the mothers with a plan to tear Daniel and Jack's family apart at the seams. This is a slash Daniel/Jack story. Read the other stories first or your going to be missing out on a lot!
1. As It Stands

**Mother of SG-1**

**Author's note: Here is the next installment with the SG-1 boys and girl as well as their kiddos, get ready for some angst, lots of fluff and Jack/Daniel fabulousness! Please Read and Review, I love hearing from anyone and everyone.  
>~ Akinasky<strong>

**Chapter One: As It Stands**

Jack sat at the table in the kitchen with Teal'c sitting across from him while their children played in the living room. Zale, Zada and Jake were playing some board game; Jack couldn't see which one from here while Jake's little brother Haikon watched. Janet, Claire and Ishtar were playing dress up, throwing different clothes on over the ones they were wearing. Johnny was upstairs in his room with Greer; the Sky kid basically lived here, only sleeping a few nights a week in the castle with his family. The only reason Jack and Daniel had found out the kid was sleeping here was because after Johnny's injury they started checking in on their youngest in the middle of the night.

Jack, Daniel, William and Akina finally sat down and had a discussion about the fact that most of the time, Johnny was having a lot of trouble sleeping when Greer wasn't there so they had an agreement that if Greer didn't go home, he was meant to stay at Jack and Daniel's house until the morning, so there would be no late night running around anymore. It was tough sometimes for Jack to deal with the fact that the two boys were so close, sometimes Johnny would speak to Greer about things and the magical child would end up giving Daniel and Jack the message but he was working through the frustration and resentment that this little boy had more claim on his son than his fathers' did, Daniel was helping with that of course.

"Where is DanielJackson?" Teal'c asked, breaking the silence between the two men. The house was filled with the chatting and playing of happy children and undoubtedly Adrian would be coming over in a short time because Jack's house apparently was the ultimate hang out for a lot of the children that grew up around his five kids.

"He went to go speak to Lady Akina about something, possibly about the guy who attacked us and stabbed Johnny. Daniel is still struggling with the fact that he basically beat the crap out of the guy. I think he was amazing but you know Danny," Jack said with an inelegant shrug.

"I am concerned for Samantha, she has not been home in several days and there is nothing I can do to convince her of my love. She has chosen to believe it is not enough, the ten years and the children. They miss her."

Jack nodded and sighed; they hadn't seen Sam since she kissed him in a fit of unfounded one-sided lust. She stayed in her house and Teal'c would bring the children over to play and learn with Daniel. Jack was disturbed that she'd actually left her home and not returned. "She's not in her workshop?" he asked.

Teal'c shook his head, one singular shake that answered the question without expending extra energy in the process, "It is the main reason for concern, in the past if we were fighting or she needed time away from the children she would isolate herself in the workshop but she would always rejoin us when one of the children went in search of their mother, now it is as though she no longer wants to be a mother or my wife."

Jack winced at the thought of one of his most trusted friends going through something like that, he knew what it felt like to walk back into what had once been a home only to find it is only a house without his spouse but he also understood that some little part of the separation was about him, even if Jack didn't return Sam's affections. "Sorry to hear that, T."

Teal'c nodded once more, "How is DanielJackson since Johnny was hurt?"

Jack knew what his friend was asking, Daniel might not be raging at the stupidity of Sam when it came to their son but it didn't mean his beautiful archeologist had forgiven his brainy adoptive sister for her part in getting Johnny hurt, "He can't see her, he's still so devastated that Johnny got stabbed and they had such a hard time healing him. All he did was lie in bed with Johnny and hold our son, it was the only way he could truly know that Johnny was still alive. We're both still dealing with it. Daniel still tends to end up checking Johnny in the middle of the night, to be sure he was still breathing, it's the only reason we found out about Greer's little sleep overs."

"The Prince still sleeping here most evenings?" Teal'c asked gently.

Jack nodded, "Apparently they have bond." His response was tinged with sarcasm and a roll of the eyes despite the fact that he knew bonds were incredible things here in the Vannas world and not something to be taken lightly. Daniel was constantly reminding him of this fact.

"You wish that was not the case," Teal'c responded quietly, barely over the sound of an enthusiastic play in the living room. Jack looked around the corner, everyone was laughing and having a good time, all the children were competitive but Daniel had always taught them to be kind no matter what.

Jack refocused on Teal'c and answered, "I don't know if I wish it wasn't the case but I do know that Greer has a stronger bond with Johnny than Daniel and I do and I'm obnoxiously jealous and bitter of a ten year old." Jack shrugs inelegantly, he didn't like how he felt, and it was why he continuously talked to Daniel and Erica about it.

Teal'c nodded again, saying nothing and Jack was okay with the silence. He'd never really needed talking with Teal'c, they had an easy way about them, which had been stretched because of the drama with Sam, but he appreciated the silence.

"Papa," Zada called out in that voice that said she was coming to the end of her patience but she was still calm. She needed something but Zada didn't even really know how to ask because she was such a good older sister.

Jack smiled, "Girls, why don't you clean up the living room and go run around outside while I get a snack together."

The three younger girls squealed before they started grabbing up handfuls of clothes and accessories before they took everything out of the room, leaving Zada alone for a moment. She crouched down and picked up the final articles off the floor and taking them up stairs where the three girls were giggling and screeching in the twins' room. Jack's oldest daughter came back down and walked into the kitchen and plopped her head down on Jack's thigh, curving her body in what seemed like an uncomfortable way. He slipped his fingers into her loose wavy black hair. She was wearing black slacks and vest over a button blouse. She was turning into a young lady before Jack's eyes, he felt, and he didn't like it. A couple more years and she was going to be crushing on boys and giving them attitude about everything.

"You okay baby?" he asked gently, as she scooted up into his chest and wrapped her arms around his stomach. He looked over at Teal'c who was giving him that almost smile at the affection Jack was blessed to receive from his daughter. His hand never stopped caressing Zada's hair as Janet and Claire went skittering past and out the back door, soon followed by Ishtar and then Greer was dragging a smiling Johnny out as well. Jack's youngest slid his fingers across Zada's arm as well as Jack's before he continued on outside. Jack smiled to his little boy who was being petulant about going outside because he was teasing Greer, not actually being forced into anything. Jack wasn't truly worried about that, he'd gotten used to the idea that Johnny was okay enough to be cranky without it having anything to do with the healed wound and so on but Daniel tended to be incredibly protective and it was only made worse after Johnny's injury.

"I will adjourn to the living room with our sons," Teal'c said gently as he pressed a gentle hand into the back of Zada's neck before the former Jaffa left the kitchen. Jack looked down at the top of Zada's head and she tilted her head up and her deep brown eyes locked on his and she heaved a tremble sigh.

"What's wrong beautiful girl?" he asked again.

"I want to be a good big sister," she finally said and Jack crowed inside that he was still capable of sensing sometimes what was going on with his daughter, he was better at it with her than any of the other children. He stayed quiet for a second longer, guessing that she wasn't done with her explanation. "I just want to be with Daddy and you sometimes, I don't want to always be with my sisters. I rarely see Johnny anymore and I miss the times when it was just you and Daddy with Zale and I."

Jack sighed, "You love your siblings Zada but that doesn't mean you should always be with them. You are old enough to take time for yourself; you can also spend some time with other people, not just us and Uncle Teal'c, Jake, Haikon and Ishtar. You have other friends that you can spend time with."

Zada nodded and somehow despite the fact that she was getting to big for it, his daughter climbed into his lap and stayed curled around him. Jack wondered what it would have been like to have a chance to raise Charlie and possibly other children but he released the thought with a moment of bittersweet acceptance that if he hadn't lost Charlie then Sarah, he wouldn't be with Daniel and the children they had together.

"Papa, why won't you ever speak about Charlie?" Zada asked, causing Jack to flinch a little. Zada's little hands soothed him gently; her ability to read surface thoughts and emotions sometimes still caught Jack by surprise especially the subject of his first child but he'd never allowed the kids to think if they read a thought, that they had to hide from the information. Daniel and Jack had always wanted the children to talk to them when that kind of thing happened though they also spent much of the last couple of years helping Akina and William to teach them all how to turn off their abilities sometimes and offer privacy to others around them.

Jack sighed before he spoke his answer. "Charlie isn't alive anymore because I made a mistake, I hate to talk about that. He was my little boy but when I married your Daddy, I made a choice to accept the past and living in the present with Daddy and you and your siblings. I don't talk about him because though I accept the loss, it still makes me very sad."

Zada nodded a little, rubbing her temple into Jack's shoulder. "You can be sad sometimes Papa, it's okay. I'll just kiss and make it all better."

Jack stuttered a laugh, sounding a little wet after the thoughts of Charlie but he pressed another kiss to Zada's dark head with a smile, "I know you will baby. So do you wanna go upstairs for a little while since everyone else is down here or outside?"

Zada nodded, stretched up to kiss Jack as she promised before she scampered away and Jack's heart warmed and he followed her with his eyes and a grin splitting his face. Then he got up and walked outside so the rest of the girls as well as Johnny and Greer had a parent around. Teal'c stayed in the living room with the boys, just soaking in the family time that seemed exactly what the former Jaffa needed at the moment.


	2. Ambivalent News

**Chapter Two: Ambivalent News**

Daniel stared at the queen in shock, clearly having no idea what his response was supposed to be. He just repeated back what she told him, to give him more time to respond. "Sam requested that Greer send her home, just her?" he demanded, still not believing it.

Lady Akina was seated in her comfy throne, wearing leggings and a white and buttoned blouse and a black vest that swelled out down her legs but stayed open at the front so her legs were visible in front of her. The vest created a cape-like effect without having something tied around the throat and gave her a more regal look with it whooshing out around her feet. Daniel wondered off-handedly if his daughters were going to start dressing like that as soon as they saw the Queen. Akina had also taken to wearing a crown when she was seeing her subjects; it was weird to see her like that after having such a relaxed relationship with the queen for over eleven years.

"I am only passing along the information she has given me, she asked only for herself and even determined a date to go back to, after the original time jump but not ten years into your future. She has not asked on behalf of her children or Teal'c but I felt you should know. Perhaps you can speak with her."

"No," Daniel returned quickly, not even letting that thought enter his mind for more than a second. He missed Sam in his life, he missed the woman who'd become a sister to him but every time he saw Johnny's scars, he felt sick at the thought of being a part of the other scientists' life once more. It was a heart wrenching loss that Daniel was struggling not to show the children, especially since they didn't truly understand why Aunt Sam wasn't coming over anymore. Even Johnny didn't truly understand that Sam had sent him out with the knowledge that he could get hurt, he sort of understood but not really in the same way Daniel and Jack did. Johnny didn't ask for Sam as much as the other kids, he'd lost the kid-trust he had in her in that one moment but he didn't actually hold it against her because Daniel wasn't trying to teach his children about hate and holding grudges. He didn't feel that was even what he was trying to do by keeping her away; he was just keeping his kids safe. Jack didn't even have to stay away from her but he chose to anyway.

"Daniel, people make mistakes sometimes and many times those mistakes can lead to consequences. Would you never wish for forgiveness if you made a mistake like this with Samantha's children?"

Daniel's eyebrows rose in shock at the queen's words, "Excuse me?" he asked breathlessly, trying not to show just how pissed he was getting at her words. Akina mostly stayed out of his business unless there was a safety issue and he'd gotten used to her hands-off approach to his life. He didn't appreciate the unexpected about-face, especially about something so hard for him.

"Do not act as though you do not understand my question Daniel. Have you chosen to never give Samantha forgiveness and let of the anger in your heart?"

Daniel glared at her, "I'm allowed to be angry, she sent my youngest son! My baby who has had enough trouble already in his life into the pit of danger which she understood. How can you possibly demand I do anything in this situation besides what I have done which is keep her away from my children! Not to mention she did this in some weird revenge against my children and me because Jack loves us. You want me to just forget about all that and just let it go?" he wasn't shouting because undoubtedly Zara, Akina's magical counterpart who lived in her body would act against Daniel and he hated the groggy drugged haze she tended to cause. It was a close distinction between shouting and snarling the words between gritted teeth. His jaw hurt from the pressure, so maybe he was angry but again it was his right!

"Just think about it Daniel, I do not know if I can waylay her for long. Think of your SG-1 family, think of Teal'c if he is to be left behind with his three children, never to be with his wife again as well as their children never having a mother and not knowing why."

Daniel snorted without humor, "Low blow Your Highness," he griped with a sarcastic bow before he turned to leave the throne room.

Apparently Akina liked having the last word though not that it surprised Daniel in the least. She was the queen, "Hating her does nothing but hurt you and your family as well as her."

Daniel took in a deep breath, trying not to grind his teeth even harder in his mouth as he stepped out of the throne room, followed the short hall to the front door where a guard opened it for him with a severe nod and Daniel slumped against the wall outside the door. He slipped down the side of the stone building and heaved a weary sigh as he scrubbed his hands over his face and through his hair. He hated the idea of letting Sam back in, it had been a hard six months but at the same time what if she just used the in to get to Jack or hurt one of the kids again.

It didn't matter, not until he spoke to Jack about it. Johnny was their son and letting Sam back in would mean pushing their youngest son in ways that they may not even understand. Daniel couldn't make the decision based on Akina's words, despite his trust in her. She was a good ruler but sometimes she said whatever needed saying without understanding that there was going to be consequences to whatever was decided. He could only hope that Jack and he could make a decision in the best interests of everyone, not just Akina or Sam or even Johnny.

So Daniel took a couple of deep breaths before he pushed away from the wall and walked away from the castle and down the path way towards home, his hand moving easily to the hilt of his dagger where it always resided now. The days of Daniel being a pushover intellectual were well and truly gone, people knew what kind of damage he could do if he was pushed but Daniel didn't need to make any overt presentations because gossip spread in Vannas society faster than wildfire so no one had dared to mess with him since he beat up the guy who stabbed Johnny. Daniel had learned his lesson though, he needed to be safe so he could help keep their children safe and so he no longer worried about the fine line between warrior and intellectual; he would be both.

The walk was over to soon with no time to really think what the heck he was going to say to Jack about this, let alone what they should or shouldn't do. He'd been the deciding factor when he told Sam to stay away from his husband and family, Jack respected and honored that choice but now he felt like it was a hasty decision but he knew that he'd made the right choice and Akina was just trying to help. There was a level of selfish need for Akina to keep Sam because the scientist was one of the only people in the Vannas world that had created technologies that worked with magic instead of against it and Daniel understood that.

He walked up the front step and took a deep and calming breath before opening the door, smiling instantly when he could hear the chatter of children all around. The living room housed the boys, playing with some cards that Jack had brought back with them when they came back the last time. Zale, Haikon and Jake were playing with Teal'c watching over them. The Jaffa nodded to Daniel as Zale stumbled to his feet and rushed over to give Daniel a hug and he realized all of a sudden that his son was only a couple feet shorter than him and he barely had to hunch to kiss the top of Zale's head. He nudged Zale away so he could put his hands on his son's cheeks and kissed his forehead, "Hey Z-Man, how's it going? Where's everyone else?"

Zale smiled and Daniel could see himself in that expression, his heart clenched and he hugged his son again tightly as Zale started to answer, "Papa is in the backyard with everyone except Zada, she's upstairs."

Daniel frowned and looked towards the stairs but turned back to Zale, "You having fun with Jake and Haikon?" he asked, holding off the urge to go check on his daughter.

Zale nodded then decided that was enough parental bonding and contact, tugging away from Daniel, leaving the dad to rub a hand through his son's retreating hair. Daniel looked over to Teal'c, gave another wave before he walked outside to see what the rest of his family was doing, he figured maybe Zada would need some focused attention and he needed to hug his Jack before he stepped into Daddy mode. He found Greer, Johnny, Janet, Claire and Ishtar all running around in circles while Jack tried to catch them. Daniel smiled at the visual, enjoying the show for a moment then turned when he caught sight of movement from the corner of his eye and smiled widely as Ben walked around the side of the house.

"Hey Pop!" Daniel exclaimed as the older O'Neill walked up and hugged Daniel before he turned to watch the kids playing as well. Ben had transitioned into life with the Vannas better than Daniel and Jack did over a decade ago, people loved him and he spent a good portion of his time watching sparring matches and betting on the outcome for kicks and giggles, nobody makes any money on the bets but it made Ben feel alive or something. Daniel worried about the old man but Jack was mostly amused by it.

Daniel was just grateful that the man hadn't ended up in any trouble when Johnny got hurt and the man had done everything he could to help around the house and with the other kids when Daniel and Jack refocused a lot of their attention on Johnny.

"What did you go to see the Queen about?" Ben asked, bringing Daniel back to the moment and he sighed thinking about why he'd seen Akina.

"Stuff I got to talk to Jack about before I tell anyone else."

Ben nodded and Daniel appreciated the man's deep respect for Jack and Daniel's relationship, it was one of the few things he felt he had when they were in the past. Ben had always been the father that Daniel hadn't had for way to long.

"Hey!" Jack said, panting as he extricated himself from the chaos of running and bounding children and walked up to Daniel and pressed a kiss to Daniel's mouth. Daniel pressed into the caress and Jack, sensing Daniel's needs better than he did, pressed close and hugged Daniel close to him. "You saw the Queen?"

"Yeah, we can talk about it later, you having fun?" Daniel asked, pulling the topic away from the uncomfortable truth of the conversation he would need to have about Sam later.

"Oh yeah, love running around until I wanna throw up my lungs," Jack snarked but he was grinning the whole time so no one was tricked into thinking he hated playing with his children.

"I'm glad to see Johnny playing with his siblings as well as Greer," Daniel said.

Jack turned and they watched their youngest as he shoved Claire gently in the shoulder and they both giggled as Johnny took off and away from his sister. "Yeah, he's doing so much better now that no one is trying to keep him and Greer apart."

Daniel smiled at the annoyance evident in Jack's tone, he was working on his feelings towards the Prince but it was slow going, "What's going on with Zada?" he asked.

Jack refocused on Daniel with a shrug, "She's over stimulated after hanging with her siblings so much. I told her to go spend some time by herself if that's what she needed."

Daniel smiled; Zada was so like Jack a lot of the time. Daniel's loving husband was content to be alone a lot of the time and only put up with people for his family's benefit. Zada had four siblings and she was one of the elder children as well so she tended towards an inflated sense of responsibility even though it wasn't necessary. He leaned in close and pressed another kiss to Jack's mouth, touched Ben's shoulder gently before he wandered back inside and headed for the stairs. He walked up stairs and into the first door where his daughter was, leaning against the doorframe. She met his gaze from where she was laying on her bed, curled into a tight ball on the bed but pointed towards the door as if she was waiting for someone to show up. "Hey baby girl, you mind some company?" he asked gently, he could handle her saying no or yes so this was about what she needed.

She held out her hand to him and Daniel smiled as he walked across the room in two strides and climbed into the bed behind her and wrapped an arm over her and held her hands where they were crossed over her stomach. Again he had that momentous realization that his daughter was about as tall as Zale and in a few years she was going to be a crushing-on-the-wrong-guy teenager and it made him tighten his hold just a little more.

"How you doing Zada?" he whispered into her hair, loving the lavender scent of her wavy black hair.

"Papa told you," she stated. It wasn't some bratty statement, just an understanding that its what always happened when the kids talked to one parents, the other was going to find out. Daniel and Jack didn't believe in secrets in the home and with family. Its possible though that Zada didn't want to talk about taking time from her family, probably made her feel guilty since she was also like Daniel in that way.

"Papa said you were having some trouble, you need some time away. It's okay to have time away from any or all of us, its good for you. You are so much like Papa, a solitary individual and that isn't something you have to change. You know Papa and I and your siblings all love you whether you are with us 24/7 or not."

Zada shifted in his gentle grip, to lay on her back and look up at him, her blazing light brown eyes shined like copper in the light. She kept her hand on his and placed her other hand on his cheek in a gesture from her childhood. It made Daniel smile, especially when all he could feel from her emotion sharing was love and acceptance. The ability of all their children to share what they were feeling in a touch was always an awe inspiring aspect of the children to parent relationship because if Jack and Daniel had had children in any other time, any other universe they wouldn't have these five children and it was a thought that made Daniel so happy that SG-1 got thrown into this future and this world.

When she put her hand down again, her eyes were truly shimmering with moisture and Daniel tsked before he tugged her in close to his chest and hugged her tightly, "Oh baby girl there is no reason to cry right now."

"I know after Johnny got hurt, everything was all sad and messed up. I do not understand my emotions anymore and I wish for solitude."

Daniel tightened his arms just a little and just kept holding his beautiful daughter, "You take as much time as you need Zada, sometimes with five children it is hard to find a balance and I am deeply sorry for my part in making you think any of it was your responsibility, to keep your siblings safe and happy. I promise to try not to let that happen again."

Zada nodded into his chest, her sniffles muffled against his clothing. He just stayed there, not bothering to fill the silence, he didn't need to and she didn't need words right now. Zada just stayed in his arms, quiet and content for a long time until finally there was a knock at the door and both Daddy and daughter looked up to see Jack standing there with a loving sappy smile on his face.

"I am getting some lunch ready, you guys ready to eat?" he asked, quietly as if he'd woken them from a nap. Daniel looked down and watched as Zada rubbed the moisture from her cheeks and neck before she nodded to Daniel then to Jack. Zada started to sit up but before any of them could get off the bed, Jack came over and flopped gently on Zada's other side and brought both Daniel and Zada into his arms for a quick squeeze. Zada giggled as Jack pressed kisses into his daughter's neck all while making animal noises and Daniel smiled before pressing his hand into the back of Jack's neck to bring his spouse's attention over to him. They shared a quick loving peck on the lips before the trio got out of the bed and headed downstairs and into the kitchen. Daniel watched to see if Zada needed to eat in her room, not something they normally allowed, but she seemed content to be among the others again and he started a conversation in Latin and just enjoyed family and friends time before he had to have an uncomfortable talk with his husband about Sam and what she was thinking of doing. He wasn't looking forward to it and didn't like that this was put on them to fix since Sam made the mistake in the first place.

Daniel shook off the resentment and stayed focused on the six loves of his life instead.


	3. Making Amends

**Chapter Three: Making Amends**

Jack pressed a kiss to the last child upstairs and walked downstairs to find Daniel waiting for him outside their bedroom door with his arms in that self-hug pose that Jack really hated because it meant that Daniel was hurting and he wanted to make it stop. He turned to see his Dad was just relaxing in the living room as he did many nights when he was here but the old man had taken a liking to visiting many of the other Vannas homes, like Adrian's house and the Queen's as well. He was treated as a beloved mascot by many of the magical people in their community and those who didn't want him around just stayed away.

"Night Pop," Jack said before he turned and walked towards Daniel and the privacy of their bedroom. His dad mumbled something but didn't really make any comment on Jack and Daniel antisocial behavior for the evening. Jack nudged Daniel into their room and closed the door for good measure then asked gently, his voice a soothing caress, "What?"

"The queen wanted me to know that Sam is asking that Greer use his ability to return her to the past, not her and her family, just her."

Jack frowned, thinking about Teal'c who didn't know anything about this otherwise he would've talked to Jack about it this morning when they were talking, "Really?"

"Yeah and Akina wants us to kiss and make up so she can keep us a complete set," Daniel said snidely and Jack jerked on his husband's hand until they were both sitting on the side of the bed.

"Daniel, that's not her choice nor her right to demand," Jack responded. He wasn't going to lie, having all this in the past would be better for all of them but if he was honest with himself it could never be permanently in the past because he couldn't trust the woman with his children anymore but this was something they would need to figure out together. Daniel wasn't alone in his bitterness towards the queen, though seeing Daniel so upset and bitter was a new thing that had undoubtedly come from the past couple of years when they seemed to be constantly fighting something or someone. That kind of constant conflict was tiring after a while.

Daniel finally spoke after a moment, "I'm not being fair though am I?" he whispered, choking a little on tears he was forcing back.

"What?" Jack snapped then squeezed Daniel's hands in apology when Daniel flinched a little at his tone. "You didn't make this make this decision on your own and you weren't wrong. She caused so much harm that it is impossible to ignore, to not have any consequences."

"But this is well and truly the only family she has, SG-1 and the kids, we took so much away from her with our choice because it caused a rift in SG-1 and we have always been there for each other, no matter what. We have all made horrible mistakes and always came back to each other."

"This wasn't about making a tactical error that put lives in danger but always for the greater good kind of crap," Jack snapped though Daniel was apparently was too busy trying to contain the tears shuddering on his eyelids to notice Jack's tone, "This was about some personal crap and sending our son, our special little boy, straight into danger. That's not okay Daniel and you. Made. The. Right. Choice."

Each word was a final affirmation to Daniel's overly responsibly heart and Jack watched as his lover and best friend closed his eyes, letting loose tears to slip down his cheeks and he nodded, chin to his chest.

Jack pulled Daniel closer, tucking the other man's chin into his shoulder and just held him for a moment. When Daniel took a couple deep breaths, scrubbed the moisture from his cheeks with the heels and the backs of his hand then he turned to Jack, resolute.

"We can't let her leave Jack, we may still not be able to let go of what happened but she's family and Teal'c shouldn't lose his wife without a fight, if we are keeping them from that fight then its time to move out the way. Not to mention the kids need their mother."

Jack had a hard time not smiling in the face of the light in Daniel; he was always better when he needed to do something and had figured it out for himself. Jack wasn't there to convince him of anything, he was just there to support Daniel and either agree or disagree with the man. Daniel's decision wasn't about trusting Sam alone with their children again, it was about letting go of the toxic hurt and anger that had been slowly ripping him apart for months.

But just to be clear, "We're not going to let her babysit right?"

Daniel snorted, "Hell no!"

Jack grinned then scooted back on the bed, unbuttoning his pants as Daniel watched him. Having those blue eyes locked on him made Jack think about how it had been too long since he'd been with Daniel like this and suddenly he was aching to feel the amazing physical connection they shared. He pressed his elbows down into the bed, lifted his hips and suddenly Daniel's hands were at his hips and pulling down Jack's pants and undershorts all in one enthusiastic tug and Jack grinned as he struggled out of his shirt then Daniel's fingers were skimming across Jack's chest. The older man looked down, watching as the digits pressed and caressed his chest and stomach but never getting lower than the indent of his belly button. Jack was achingly hard from the touches within moments, despite the supposed dysfunctions of men his age. Jack was just grateful, didn't really care why as long as he could still keep up with Daniel's passion.

"Eager, Colonel Jack?" Daniel husked as he leaned down and pressed his lips to Jack's mouth. Jack sank into the kiss, the sensation of Daniel's body equally titillating and annoying because he just wanted to feel the strong muscles wrapped in soft skin against his chest and legs, fingers and cock. He kept his mouth pressed to Daniel's, opening beneath the gentle ministrations of Daniel's tongue as his hands scrambled down Daniel's sides and started to unbutton his lover's pants and tried to shove them down, thankful that Daniel was lined up next to him instead of straddling his waist. Jack shoved at the pants and Daniel shimmied until his pants were being kicked off the side of the bed and their sloppy and uncoordinated kisses end for a second so Daniel could strip the rest of his clothes off then he climbed on top of Jack and they both groaned at the feeling of being pressed against each other, nothing but skin and sweat.

"Daniel, come on," Jack husked as he jerked his hips up against Daniel's and they both groaned again.

Daniel's head was tilted back, exposing the side of his neck and he panted a little then he reached over past Jack and into the side of the bed and found the lube they always had close by and then as Jack watched, Daniel slipped some fingers into the tub before slipping them behind him. Jack could feel the gentle and incidental caress of Daniel's fingers as his beautiful husband prepped himself. Jack used the time to press his hands into ever scrap of skin he could reach on Daniel. He spent the moments when Daniel was riding his crotch, and his fingers all the while he was moaning deliciously. Then he reached out and twisted Daniel's nipples between his fingers and Daniel's hands were both suddenly on Jack's chest then his sticky hand was spreading lube up and down Jack's aching cock just before he slid a little forward and down onto Jack. They both moaned thickly and Jack pressed his hands into Daniel's hips just as his husband's hands pressed into Jack's chest, spreading sticky residue across his chest, just above where his heartbeat was thundering.

He reveled in the sensation of Daniel's tight channel wrapping around his aching member, keeping it warm and making every heartbeat more than apparent in his cock. He held Daniel still even though the other man was shuddering and desperate to move. Jack breathed a few deep breaths, trying to contain his desperate need to just coat the inside of his lover with his orgasm, instead he waited for his body to climb a little farther from the edge of the ledge he was standing on then he loosened his hold and Daniel immediately shifted his hips, pushing farther down before lifting again, finding a long and luxurious rhythm that drove Daniel and Jack closer to the edge but didn't push them over, Daniel's heat was a thing of beauty.

Jack watched as Daniel sat astride his hips and rode Jack but his face was what held Jack captive. Daniel in pleasure was one of the greatest gifts Jack had ever received in life, that he was the one that the genius archeologist decided to share himself with. His mouth was open and panting, his chest flushed and across his shoulders. It was a beautiful sight, Jack couldn't stop himself from sitting up in bed, pressing his hand into the mattress and the other brought Daniel's mouth to his and they shared their breath and passion as Daniel's hips thrust up and down, his rhythm faltering and failing to stay calm and slow. Jack slammed his hips up and into Daniel's warmth and he gasped as he came, coating Daniel's hole in his fluids before he lifted Daniel up and off his body before flipping them over and he shifted down across Daniel's hips and pressed his mouth down on Daniel's hard cock. He sucked him in and gave a few short sucks, lapping and playing with Daniel's balls and the hole behind then Daniel was coming on a scream which he immediately muffled into a pillow and Jack swallowed the taste of Daniel, it wasn't something either of them did very often but every once in a while it wasn't going to kill either of them. Jack pulled back and scooted up the bed to lay down close to Daniel who was in his post-coital glow. Jack pulled Daniel into his side and the younger man pressed his face into Jack's neck and Daniel's lips spread into a smile. Jack could feel the expression.

"That was good Colonel Jack," Daniel whispered, pressing his lips into Jack's throat.

"Yeah Danny, its always good with you."

Daniel snorted, "Even after over ten years, you are still such a sap sometimes."

"Not really sappy when it's the truth," Jack said with a lazy shrug since he didn't have any intention of dislodging Daniel from his spot. He needed a blanket to wrap around them but other than that, Jack was going to relax for a little while and think of nothing but the happiness he always felt in Daniel's presence.

"How we going to do this Jack?"

"Well, there goes the glow," Jack sighed and lifted his hands in defeat.

Daniel snickered, "I may be sleepy at the moment and I truly did enjoy that but it doesn't stop the stupid drama we have in our lives. I just can't be done with the fear of if she was going to do it again and the fear I have to leave Sam anywhere near our children or you but then again, she's one of our oldest and dearest friends.

Jack sighed and jiggled Daniel's shoulder for a moment, "Sleep and we shall have more answers in the morning. Okay?" Daniel nodded; they cleaned up from their fun before resettling close and slipping to sleep. Daylight would hopefully bring some clarity.


	4. Finding Her

**Chapter Four: Finding Her**

**Author's note: So sorry this is taking so much longer to update, RL has taken a turn for the very busy, just be patient with me as I figure things out, like schedules and the like. :) I would never leave you without more stories though I promise**

Daniel woke feeling pleasantly sore from the night's activities but he only got a few seconds to enjoy the ache before he remembered the conversation that had preceded the good times with Jack. He sighed, his breath wafting across Jack's arm, which was acting as his pillow.

"Come on Daniel, five more minutes before you let reality intrude," Jack huffed from behind him.

Daniel shook his head, "We got kids to feed, families to save and languages to teach. Busy day."

Jack groaned then lifted himself up off his pillow and pressed a sloppy kiss on Daniel's cheek, finishing it off with a smack to which Daniel had no choice but to chuckle, turn his head and accept a good morning kiss to the lips. Jack grinned down at Daniel then they were both groaning as they rose from the bed and headed to the bathroom. Jack climbed into the shower and turned on the spigot and Daniel hopped in next to him. He pressed close to Jack's back, grabbing the bar of soap and slid it over Jack's body, flaking off the proof of their pleasure before scrubbing each other clean. They didn't say anything; there was nothing to say. He just enjoyed the simple touches with no ulterior motive then they got out of the shower, dried off and slipped into pants and shirts as well as socks before walking out of the bedroom. Jack walked into the kitchen and Daniel headed for the stairs, he did most of the cooking in the house though Jack through together sandwiches most afternoons but the breakfast was Daniel's area of expertise but it was his turn to be the first thing the kids see in the morning and watching his beautiful children wake up was one of his favorite things.

He started in Zada's room, she was already sitting up and brushing her long tresses of hair before she wound it into a tight braid down the side of her neck. Daniel smiled, unsurprised to find her already away since she'd always been an early riser. He walked into the room and gripped the side of her face gently and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She looked up with that O'Neill smile that made Daniel's heart skip a beat.

"Good morning Daddy," she whispered.

"Morning precious girl, do you wanna go help Papa in the kitchen, he's making breakfast?" Daniel said with a smile. He daughter rolled her eyes and nodded. Zada would keep Jack from hurting himself or the food, she would also make sure Jack didn't feed everyone cereal as he was likely to do which is why again, Daniel was in charge of breakfast.

He pressed another kiss to Zada's head and walked out, listening to her humming for a few seconds before he slipped into Zale's room and as he was like when he was younger, Zale was still sleeping with his head buried in blankets and pillows. Daniel pushed the blankets back and ruffled the hair at the back of Zale's neck, making the little boy shiver and snap awake. It was a reflex that Daniel had learned to utilize with his eldest son when he was difficult to wake up. He popped up in bed and rubbed his eyes for a moment before he focused on his father, "Morning Daddy," he mumbled and scrubbed at his eyes.

Daniel leaned down and kissed the top of Zale's head, "You going to stay awake handsome boy?"

Zale yawned and wavered in his sitting position, like he wasn't really sure staying upright was a good idea. Then he shook his head a little before he shifted to the end of his bed and started getting up off the bed. Daniel left his son to it, and then walked into the twins' room. As with most evenings, Claire and Janet were curled up in the same bed, Daniel grabbed the edge of their blanket and pulled it off of them. They immediately popped up and suddenly were talking a mile a minute. Daniel didn't know how they were capable of doing that, but they were chattering in Spanish as if they were born to it which wasn't actually far from the truth, they could speak multiple languages by the time they were toddlers, while at least a little of them anyway.

"Come on, both of you, go get some breakfast." Daniel's words brought their focus to him so he leaned down and pressed kisses to each of their cheeks and on the side of their necks, making them giggle. "Papa is making breakfast," Daniel said and they giggled before they crawled out of the bed and headed for the stairs without changing out of their pajamas. Daniel shook his head with a laugh then headed for Johnny's room, pushing open the ajar door and peaking in. Greer was in bed with Johnny, like most nights. Greer was sitting up slightly, Johnny tucked into the older boy's side though they were side to side and not any more intimate than they should be, one of Greer's hands was holding Johnny's hand and that was most of their contact but there was always something more to their embrace, that should make Daniel worry but Greer never stepped past the line of close friendship and propriety. Daniel smiled as he walked into the room and pressed his palm into Johnny's belly, which was the young boy's preferred way to wake up. Daniel moved his hand in a circle and slow brought his son from sleep and as soon as Johnny shifted, Greer woke as well. It was a chain reaction that none of them seemed to be able to unhinge, Greer moved and Johnny moved or vice versa. Johnny looked up at Daniel, his deep brown lighting with a smile then to Daniel's amazement Johnny reached out and Daniel lifted the boy from the bed. He tucked Johnny close, reveled in the warm breath against his throat and the little legs and arms squeezing around his body. He pressed a kiss to Johnny's head, "Good morning my beautiful boy."

_'Morning Daddy, Papa making breakfast?' _the little boy's voice echoed in Daniel's and he smiled again since it had been far too long since he last heard Johnny's voice in his mind.

"Yup."

_'We having cereal, aren't we?' _Johnny responded and Daniel snorted a laugh before he gestured to Greer to follow them if he wished but Johnny didn't seem to want to let go of Daniel and the father was more than willing to cart his littlest son downstairs just so he could treasure the connection a little longer. Jack might not like it and Daniel might not completely understand it but Greer was helping Johnny come back to the kind of little boy that he was despite the visions.

They walked downstairs and Johnny tightened his hold on Daniel's neck as they walked into the kitchen and Daniel moved to kiss Jack again who was grinning as he kissed Johnny on the head before Daniel moved to sit down at the table and situated Johnny on his lap then Jack put down a plate in front of them and everyone settled down to eat. Greer scooted in at the table as well, surprisingly starting a conversation with Zale and Zada on the other side of the table. Daniel smiled at him, glad to see Johnny and Greer were not isolating anymore like that had been doing for a while now. Daniel enjoyed his meat and eggs, winking at Jack about the fact that no one was eating cereal. Jack winked in return from the counter where he was leaning. Daniel started his lesson with Arabic this time; he'd been using the new language with all the children since they were now fluent in Latin.

Daniel helped them to translate smoothly but his eyes were on his husband, Jack's gaze was locked with his as well. Daniel smiled; just a slight smirk and he just enjoyed Jack's presence and that mirrored smile. He watched as Jack drank his juice slowly, his throat working and making Daniel warm. Jack took plates and cups from the kids as they finished and put each dish down slowly so he could keep eye contact with Daniel. Finally when Johnny shoved his plate away, the spell broke because the little boy apparently wanted his attention. Jack chuckled a little and Daniel took a deep breath and refocused on Johnny. It was amazing to him that after over eleven years he could still share those lingering looks with each other and feel the emotions in eyes other. There was power in that kind of bond and Daniel was grateful to have been given such a love.

_'Daddy, you going to forgive Aunt Samantha?' _Johnny asked out of nowhere and Daniel snapped to attention, looking around he realized all the children had left the kitchen, undoubtedly to get dressed for the day. Daniel squeezed Johnny gently and he looked to Jack and realized Johnny had broadcast it because the retired soldier was frowning.

"Greer," Jack said quietly and Daniel realized the other boy was still there, "Can you excuse us for a moment?"

Johnny turned to Greer and nodded, letting the older boy know he was fine. Daniel watched as Jack sighed, annoyed that Greer did not leave when he was asked. Daniel figured they could have another chat with Akina and William later because Johnny was not the boss of the house. For now they watched as Greer walked out of the kitchen while Jack sat down at the table and waited while Johnny played with his fingernails and looked down at his lap.

"Did you want to sit down next to me?" Daniel asked.

Johnny shook his head and Daniel nodded, he wanted to be able to see Johnny but he would work around it. Jack leaned forward and leaned his elbows and forearms on the table so he could focus on Johnny. "What do you think we should do JJ?" he asked gently.

Johnny shrugged, still looking down.

Daniel sighed, "Johnny, there is a chance that Greer is going to be asked to send Aunt Sam back to the past possibly without Teal'c and the kids. This is sadly not just about us, what we want but we need to know what you're thinking. You can talk to us, no matter what you have to say. Why did you even think to ask?"

Johnny shrugged a little but Daniel could see the light flush on the back of his neck, _'I was snooping on your thoughts this morning.'_

Daniel rolled his eyes, "Is that why you wanted to sit with me?" he couldn't stop himself from feeling a little put out by that.

_'Daddy,' _Johnny's voice was chiding in his mind, _'I wanted to be close to you, the snooping was a bonus.'_

Jack chuckled at that and Daniel squeezed his son for a moment, ruffling Johnny's hair in response. "Anyway, rudeness aside and we will talk about that buddy, what do you think about Aunt Sam?"

_'I think she made a mistake, one that got me hurt but then so did Zale and Greer and I'm sure you and Daddy have made mistakes that got other people hurt,' _Johnny responded, so much more intelligent than he should be at his age but again, all of their children were Vannas which meant their learning abilities were skewed for the better. Daniel sometimes wished Johnny wasn't so smart because he was making a valid point for a sixth year old.

Jack nodded sagely, "Me more than Daddy but yes, we've made mistakes that got people hurt. Greer made a pretty massive mistake that almost cost us Daddy and got all of you hurt. I get your reasoning, are you saying we should forgive her then?" Jack asked.

Daniel pressed his hands into Johnny's sides and waited for the strong little voice in his mind, he was surprised when Johnny opened his mouth and grunted, like he so desperately wanted to say this next thing out loud but then he shrugged and whispered into their minds, _'Forgive her, I choose to.'_

Hearing the words from his smallest son's mind made the choice easy, Daniel tightened his arms around Johnny again and shut his eyes as the threat of tears attempted to sneak out from the edge of his eyes. "You are such a good boy JJ, I love you. So brave," Daniel pressed a kiss to the side of Johnny's temple before he continued speaking. "You are the most loving and good person I have ever known. We'll speak to Aunt Sam soon."

Johnny nodded, reaching out to take Jack's hand in his little fist and then Jack shifted around to sit next to Daniel on the bench and they all grabbed hold and held each other close for a few minutes. Johnny's hands patted Jack and Daniel in return, his head pressed between them and Daniel pressed another kiss on the crown of Johnny's head then lifted his face just enough for Jack to kiss him on the lips then Jack was taking Johnny away, whispering to his son, "Now we are going to talk about the snooping and the acting like Greer answers to you instead of us."

Johnny nodded and Daniel smiled as he got up away from the table and walked to his bedroom to get his jacket then he grabbed his shoes. He waved off from everyone and walked out the back door and took the short trip over to Teal'c and Sam's house and wondered where Ben was this morning. For a man who came here to be with Jack and the kids, he did spend quite a bit of time away from the house, which Daniel was equally annoyed and grateful for because he loved Pop but at the same time, they had a house that was short one bedroom for everyone to be there. He knocked on the back door when he arrived and looked around, catching sight of some movement in the workshop and he frowned turning towards it just as the door opened, Teal'c standing there waiting for him.

"Hey Teal'c, give me a second," Daniel said and walked over and pushed open the door to find Sam tucked into one of the far corners, there were blankets and a pile of clothing. She clearly had been crashing in here, trying not to be seen here by anyone since Jack said that Teal'c hadn't seen her for a week or so.

"Sam," he said, crossing his arms over his chest while she stared at the floor. Her long blonde hair was braided down the side of her neck and over one shoulder; her face was gaunt and red from crying. Daniel walked over and crouched in front of her and touched one of her knees.

"Leave me alone Daniel, that's what you wanted right?" she shrieked.

Daniel flinched but didn't let go, "Why would you leave Teal'c and your children? I thought you loved them?" he asked, deciding pulling his punches wasn't going to get them anywhere.

Sam looked at him, "I screwed everything up! I wanted Jack over Teal'c, some stupid leftover from the games we used to play with each other when we were fighting how we felt about other people. It was all just a game and I let it get inside me," she hissed the words as her hands gestured wildly in front of her. Daniel pulled his hand back and waited to see if she would go on with the tirade. "Daniel, I am so unbelievably sorry about what happened with Johnny. I didn't understand what I was doing, that it could cause so much pain and destruction and then to make everything worse I put the moves on Jack! Daniel, the best thing for my family is if I leave."

Daniel frowned, "You're running away then?"

Sam groaned, putting her head in her hands but didn't say anything in response. Daniel didn't know what else to say honestly, he didn't know if he needed to comfort her or play tough love. He flopped down on the floor and brought one of his legs up and wrapped his arms around it, giving his chin somewhere to land as he watched one of his dearest friends breakdown into tears. He thought about what Johnny said and heaved a sigh, "I don't think you should run from your family Sam, Teal'c and the kids need you. The people here need you. And— " Daniel paused and breathed in deeply once more, "We don't want you to run."

Sam looked up, clearly surprised by his statement, "Really?"

"Johnny says he's willing to forgive you and we are willing to do the same. Trust is going to take some time for all of us but if you don't stay then we have no chance to try and fix it."

She jerked forward and fell into his arms, Daniel humphed in surprise and caught her against his chest. He patted her back and felt all the tension and the anger of the past six months, all the feelings that had a tendency to hit him out of nowhere, suddenly dissipated and there was nothing but love and care for his friend. Johnny was right, everyone makes mistakes and sometimes they hurt people, sometimes they get people killed. Greer's mistake ended up doing terrible things to all of them, some of the mistakes Jack has made in the past have been masterfully bad but if Daniel were to choose never to move past the anger than he would only be doing more harm.

He truly wanted the chance to find a way to be okay with Sam again, they'd been friends for far too long. Though it didn't keep the hugging from turning a tad awkward after a minute or so. He tugged her away from him, letting her sit in front of him.

"Just go talk to your husband, he's been worried about you okay," Daniel said before he got up from the ground and helped her to follow. She gave him another quick hug then squared her shoulders and walked out of the workshop. Daniel followed, watched as she knocked on her own door and Daniel realized Teal'c wasn't standing there anymore. Undoubted he'd been called away by one of the children, it had happened to him on more than one occasion. In the life of a parent, everyone comes after the child. Daniel turned and headed home, knowing it would hopefully not be the last he saw of her today.


	5. Long Overdue

Jack sat down on the couch, Daniel settled next to him and Johnny obstinently sat between them. Jack as about to put a stop to that as well, his six year old son did not need to be here for the conversation they were about to have with Greer and his parents.

When the Queen and King arrived they were hauling their other children along behind them. The oldest, Taylor, at fourteen was a beautiful blond pre-teen with the attitude to match. She was not openly rude to her adoptive parents but the mulish expression made Jack wary about the fact that they were going to have five teenagers around the same time, he wasn't looking forward to it in the slightest. The other three siblings around Johnny's age were very much Akina's and William's children, with their darker coloring. Jack frowned at the woman even though she was looking frazzled for sure.

"Did you lose your nanny or something?" Jack asked, trying to be obnoxiously cheerful as bothering royals was one of his favorite pastimes.

"As a matter of fact," Akina gritted out, "We have. Usually Asana and Steph or Adrian and DK help with them during the day but they all have assignments and families as well. I do have a war to win and a people to protect and rule over."

Daniel snorted quietly though Jack heard so undoubtedly so did Akina, "I have heard you state that nannies and not raising your children was something you hated about Faye. I'm surprised at you."

Akina glared daggers at Daniel, Jack was sure if the Queen hadn't had decades to control her magic, he would be getting Daniel to a healer immediately. She was livid. "Thank you for the reminder that I cannot do everything perfectly. Please understand that I have them with me because I do not have another choice at the moment. You must understand what its like to have responsibilities and five children."

Daniel nodded and sobered quickly, "Nothing compared to yours, Milady. I apologize for saying anything."

Jack watched the exchange in annoyed humor; they really had other things to do besides hosting children that didn't belong to him. Which was the crux of the matter that brought Akina and William to their door today. "We can make this quick, then you can get back to all the other things you need to do today."

"Yes, please," William said. He nodded to the other kids and Taylor led all four to the backyard. Jack took a moment to listen as his children realized they had guests, all four were in the backyard already. There were several shrieks and one of them from Taylor herself, she may be a sullen pre-teen now but she loved Janet and Claire dearly, not to mention Zale and Zada. She was mostly standoffish with Johnny but then some people were like that with their youngest.

"Okay, Johnny, go outside and play with the other kids for a few minutes," Jack commanded.

Johnny paused and looked to Greer than back to his parents. _'Are you going to send Greer away?' _he whispered into Jack's and Daniel's mind.

"Jonathon, go play outside for a few minutes," Jack responded even while Daniel rubbed the back of his neck in that gesture that said he was trying to be strong in the face of anything Johnny said to them. Jack didn't mind playing the bad Papa sometimes and Daniel was usually really good about everything but after Johnny's injury the youngest Jackson-O'Neill had been getting away with more and more when it came to his Daddy Daniel.

Johnny huffed in anger and walked out of the living room, stomping his feet the whole way which just made Jack grin and share a look with his husband who was starting to smirk as well. It was good to see him petulant and bratty, getting back to normal.

"Look, we understand that there is only so much we can do to keep Greer and Johnny away from each other, apparently nothing at all but there are a few things that he's going to have to understand and that is why we are speaking to you and him." Jack figured there was no reason to beat around the bush about why they invited the royal family over to the house.

Akina gestured for Jack to continue clearly in agreement if getting right to business.

"He basically lives here now, with the exception of a random day here or there so he needs to be more aware of the fact that if you aren't here, what Daniel or I say goes. This is not Johnny's decision, Greer answers to us if you aren't around."

"I concur," Akina said, sharing a momentary glare with her son. He kept looking at his feet instead of any of the adults in the room.

"He needs to have a bed here, so he no longer sleeps with Johnny. With the slight age difference, he needs to understand that very shortly those boundaries are going to keep his ass unharmed by me. Our son is only six years old and half Vannas, he's going to mature slower than Greer and I don't want to find him touching Johnny inappropriately before Johnny is old enough to have an opinion about it."

Akina frowned, "You believe my son will touch yours inappropriately?"

Jack sighed, rubbing his eyes and pressing his fingers and thumb into the corners of his eyes where the headache was starting to form. "I think they are sort of inappropriate now, I know there is a cultural difference and with the bond its going to be different but Johnny is too young to be having that kind of relationship with anyone. I would feel more comfortable if he were given time and space, to be with his siblings and us. I want him to spend time with others as well. Greer cannot be the only thing Johnny ever knows."

Akina nodded, "I can assure you that my son has not done anything untoward to Johnny but I guess I can empathize with your point of view. Its easy for me to say my son is bonded at eleven because it happens a lot in our people but since he does spend more time here with you then I would appreciate information every couple of days but we will gladly adhere to your needs for Johnny. He is incredibly young and vulnerable, I do not wish for the bond between Greer and Johnny to harm him later."

Jack nodded and heaved a sigh of relief, he looked over at Daniel for the first time since he started speaking and was a little surprised to see the slight frown on his lover's face. Daniel was looking at him, concern and frustration possibly, warring in his eyes and scrunching his eyebrows. Jack would have to ask about that as soon as the royal family left.

"Thank you for understanding," Jack replied and Akina rubbed her hands together, breaking the slight spell of the room.

"I will have a bed delivered for him later as well as some of his clothes, he's been running back and forth as well as wearing the same clothes for many days, I would like to make this as easy on everyone despite the strangeness of it all."

Jack nodded and they all stood and Greer walked past Daniel and Jack to retrieve his siblings and to tell Johnny he would return later that afternoon. Johnny nodded and returned to playing with his siblings with a quick look to the door where Jack and Daniel were standing. Jack smiled to his son and walked the family out the front before turning back to Daniel who was speaking quickly to Ben who'd come home at some point and joined the kids in the backyard. Jack figured they might as well get whatever Daniel was feeling out in the open so they weren't slamming doors and walking on eggshells for the rest of the day.

"Let me have it Daniel," Jack said as he sat back down on the couch and watched as Daniel paced in front of him.

"I know you were going to have them come over but you didn't tell me that you were going to enforce Jack's Law! I wish you would have talked to me about this."

Jack sighed, he should've known this was going to be a problem because Daniel was really good about talking things out then deciding on one course of action together and Jack didn't want to sweep this stuff under the rug when he was honestly concerned about his son. "I didn't talk to you because you haven't really been all that concerned and I needed to change something before Johnny was so far gone in this bond thing that he just ignored the rest of us and the rest of the world for Greer."

"So you did it to get your way?" Daniel asked, asking for clarity but also there was a lot of hurt wrapped around that confusion.

Jack wanted to hug him tightly and deny the truth but he'd always tried to be honest with Daniel in their relationship and marriage because it was so important to his partner and this time Jack deserved to be yelled at, so he stayed on the couch and nodded in answer, "Yes Danny I did and though I didn't do this right, I truly think that Greer and Johnny need some space."

"But now they are going to fight it, Johnny's going to be mad and Greer won't feel at home here. They are going to start sneaking around behind our backs and this is just the beginning. Jack, come on, we could have handled this so much better. You accused him of molesting his best friend."

Jack stood and gripped Daniel, trying to keep his grip gentle as he whispered, "Daniel, I know you think everything is okay and there is nothing untoward going on but I don't agree. I think that they just need to take a breath, and maintain some other relationships. Please Daniel, you just need to give this a chance. I'm so sorry about blindsiding you with this, I really am."

Daniel didn't pull away, he moved closer then he shoved Jack to sit on the couch again. Jack stumbled then righted himself, moving over so Daniel could sit down. The younger man turned a little so he could keep eye contact with Jack. "Jack, after everything we went through with Sam, about keeping secrets and talking to each other about things, I'm really hurt that you did this. I know you think this is the right thing for Johnny and I can't say for sure but he's my son too."

Jack sighed, rubbing his hand across his forehead, hating so much that Daniel felt he needed to say anything about who Johnny belonged to. They had worked together so much and so diligently to say that all of their children belonged to both of them and not their bio-dad and this was an act of a single parent who just took for granted that he should get his way. He groaned and whispered into Daniel's shoulder, "Oh God Danny, I am a selfish SOB and I don't know what I could ever say but he's so much your son its ridiculous. Please never think that he's not your son!" Jack voice cracked mid way through the statement as the retired soldier attempted to control his emotions but they were always at their peak when it came to Daniel, the younger man had always been capable of making Jack care and feel even when he didn't want to.

"Just don't do this again Jack, okay?" Daniel asked but his voice was distant and Jack looked over to find those blue eyes shimmering with tears but they weren't falling. Watching Daniel contain his emotions made Jack feel more of a heel but his partner didn't look like he was prepared to continue this conversation at the moment so Jack let it go, leaned in close and kissed Daniel on the cheek, rubbing his nose a little into the stubble he had there. His beautiful partner did nothing in return, just tugged away from Jack and stood up off the couch.

Daniel didn't run away but it was a close call and Jack watched him move towards the kitchen and the backyard, "I love you Danny, I'm sorry."

The younger man paused for a second before continuing on without saying anything more, breaking Jack's heart just a little more. Jack tried to shake it off especially when the kids started shouting "Papa! Papa!" in their happy little voices and he decided he was just going to do the best he could to not let this hurt Daniel longer than it had to. He knew a big part of Daniel's anger is that because Jack did what he did in the way he did it, i.e. like a bull in a china shop, Johnny and Greer were going to pull away even more and they'd only recently got Johnny back a little in the first place. At the time Jack hadn't really thought about the possibility of the boys deciding they were going to go behind Jack and Daniel's back to be alone together. All Jack thought about was the boy who was slowly and surely stealing his son away and Johnny had no reason not to allow it to happen.

Just before he walked outside, he paused and really thought about what Daniel said and muttered darkly under his breath, "I'm a dumbass." Then he scrubbed his hands over his face and through his hair before plastering on a smile and heading outside to play with everyone.


	6. Holiday Surprise

**Holiday Surprise**

**Author's note: just trying to have the boys celebrate V-Day. Back to our drama filled adventure in the next chapter. **

Daniel figured the hardest thing about the conversation he'd had with Jack that morning was that his hard-ass husband wasn't wrong. Daniel couldn't stomp his feet and declare Jack mad for thinking there could be a concern with Greer and Johnny but it wouldn't be true. Daniel was not okay with how Jack went about it, that was selfish and hurtful because Daniel deserved to have a place in the decision making process of all their children but he wasn't going to go behind Jack's back and let he boys get away with the behavior that was worrying Jack in the first place but also he was going to support Jack despite the problems of how Jack went about getting his way.

So he spent some time playing with the kids in the backyard and when Akina showed up with Greer, a bed and some of the kids other belongings, Daniel set him up in Zale's room much to Johnny's displeasure. Daniel glared his silently fuming son out of the room before he turned and invited Greer to sit down.

"Do you understand what Papa Jack was trying to say this morning about your behavior?"

Greer started playing with his fingers, picking at his pants despite the fact that there was nothing to pick at. Daniel reached over and took the boy's hand to stop the motion and bring his gaze to Daniel's. Every once in a while those green eyes took Daniel by surprise; they were so vibrant and now they were shimmering with unshed tears.

"Talk to me Greer, we have been like family for a long time."

"I do not wish to do harm to Johnny, I just cannot be away from him. My heart beats for him."

Daniel sighed, "I understand that but you are very young to feel so strongly about someone and he is an impressionable young boy. He cares so deeply for you but I am concerned as Jack is, that he will only live for you and our people do not know how to deal with that kind of thing and Johnny is half Jack."

"You do not plan to keep him from my friendship?" Greer asked.

"Of course not Greer, you have been exactly what he needs for so long, its time for both of you to take some time for yourself and your family. You have wonderful sisters and a brother who don't really know you and would probably like to. Zale's room is not far from Johnny but I would ask you to respect Jack and my wishes, give yourselves some space."

Greer contemplated Daniel's words, clearly soaked into the conversation that Daniel was glad about, it meant he cared more for Johnny then just a young impressionable boy. It was the reason Daniel had been willing to let things slide because Greer honestly cared about Johnny, too much maybe but he was only interested in doing what was best for Johnny.

"I understand your wishes and I promise to abide them as well as consider returning home more often now that I have seen Johnny return to his old ways. He has healed quite well. I cannot foresee this bond disappearing, it will not leave me but I would keep my distance until Johnny is better prepared to know his feelings as well."

"That's all we can ask, we're glad you're here for him Greer but he needs us too, almost as much as I need him and Jack needs him. We can't lose him to you when he's six."

Greer nodded and Daniel reached out and tugged the little boy into a tight embrace before he left him to unpack. Daniel walked downstairs to find all the kids in the living room with Ben and they were playing some board game but Daniel didn't get close enough to see which one when Ben pointed towards the kitchen and Daniel suddenly wondered where the heck Jack was at. He'd been gone for a while and Daniel didn't mind the time away, because it gave him clarity he couldn't find on his own but when he walked out onto the porch he smiled a little before he pulled his face into an expression of exasperation and not giddy school girlness. There was a short path leading away from the house and the yard, moving through the gate and away into the woods that grew in abundance all over the island. Daniel followed the flower petals and wondered what Jack had gotten himself up to for this bid for forgiveness. Daniel wasn't going to deny the retired soldier anything but he always enjoyed these moments when Jack went from hard ass to big ole softy who was sappier than Daniel was on most days. He found his way easily to the small pond that had a nice grassy area around it where he and Jack had run off to have some privacy every once in a while, they'd made love in this spot more than once in all the time they had the house but it had been so long since he'd been here. He looked around the clearing, amazed at the darkening sky but pleased to enjoy the splash of color caused by the setting sun, it would last for a while before the sky was too dark to walk in and Daniel assumed they would head back before then since Daniel was still supposed to feed the kids and Ben before they crashed into bed at the end of the day. What he found was Jack leaning against a tree trunk, sitting on a blanket with a small basket sitting in front of him. He smiled a little and Daniel frowned at the man who immediately sobered. Daniel wouldn't have the man believe Daniel completely over what happened with Greer earlier.

Jack stood, struggling a little with the aging of his knees but he held out his hand as Daniel came close enough and the older man took in a deep breath before he pressed a kiss to the palm of Daniel's hand.

"I know this doesn't get me off the hook but I hope you truly understand how much I love you Danny. Happy Valentine's Day."

With that Jack held out a small piece of parchment which was rolled up so Daniel frowned as he unrolled the scrap and read to himself what the paper had written on it, _'Daniel, the last ten plus years with you and the kids have been the best I could ever ask for and I hope to whatever god might be out there that we have another ten before we leave this world. You are more important than my need to be right and win when it comes to Johnny or any of the kids, you have always been their for them and what I did this morning undermined everything we have together. Please, if you will still have me, will you be my Valentine?'_

Daniel sniffed a little and placed the parchment down on the basket which apparently had strawberries in it, there was also some chocolate which was in a warming pot and Daniel smiled before he moved completely into Jack's arms and shoved his face into the older man's neck, "You're an idiot," he mumbled lovingly.

"Yeah but I'm your idiot," Jack returned with a grin.

Daniel poked his partner in the side to which Jack grunted before tightening his grip a little to keep Daniel close. "If you had just talked to me, I would have stuck up for you. Johnny does not have me so wrapped around his finger that I won't listen to what you have to say about something."

Jack nodded against the side of Daniel's head gently, "I know Danny. I was just being stupid. Can you forgive me."

"Of course, I love you. It kind of comes with the territory. I know the kind of man you are and sometimes you do silly things. You're a good partner and a good Papa, just not perfect."

Jack pulled away and theatrically grabbed his chest before Daniel grinned and they both sat down to share in some strawberries and chocolate and enjoy some time where they weren't keeping everything quiet for the sake of children and Ben. Daniel didn't really feel the need for sex, just wanting to be close to Jack after their altercation earlier.

He finally spoke about Greer, "I have him settled in Zale's room."

"What?" Jack demanded, shocked.

"You wanted space for them, so do I and I think this is the best way to get it. We'll have to see what happens."

Jack jerked Daniel back into his arms and hugged him tightly, making Daniel squirm and laugh. "You are the greatest man I have ever known, I love you Danny."

Daniel chuckled, "You are an easy man if you love me for that, I just agreed with you and you already knew that. I just don't like being left out of the loop."

Jack nodded and leaned down to press his lips into Daniel's neck for a moment before he shifted to his knees and turned to press his mouth greedily into Jack's for an open mouthed kiss that lasted for more than a few quickening heartbeats then when Daniel pulled away and kept Jack from restarting the kisses, "This is going to have to wait Jack, we have kids to feed at home and a new kid to integrate into this family as well as hopefully get him back to his house just a little bit more."

Jack gave Daniel a sly smile, "You trying to get Greer to move back out already?"

Daniel shook his head as they stood and started gathering everything into the basket and Daniel tucked the Valentine's note into his pocket before he answered, "I want him to have a relationship with his parents and siblings, he's just spent so much time with us that I think he doesn't understand or connect with his siblings or mother. I am hoping to help him with that."

"You're an obnoxiously good man Danny," Jack said with a sigh.

"Yup," Daniel paused before they walked closer to the house, "Happy fake Valentine's day," he whispered and pressed a quick kiss to Jack's mouth before they continued back to the house and Daniel hope fake Valentine's night would be worth the wait.


End file.
